This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Bi-weekly seminars and discussion groups are held throughout the academic year in which members of the staff, post-doctoral appointees, graduate students, visiting scientists, and collaborating scientists present progress reports on current research. These are held at 4:00 PM on Tuesdays at the Mass Spectrometry Facility on the Main Campus and at 9:30AM on Thursdays at the Medical School Campus.